In your future I see happiness
by Authorwithoutaquill
Summary: Rose is about to resign herself to another lesson of boredom and choking on incense fumes in the Divination classroom when a newcomer sits down beside her. With her chocolate brown eyes and mischievous smile, Clara immediately charms her classmate and they end up reading each other's tea leaves. It is really not their fault that all of the images seem to lead to the same place: the
**Author's Note:** _Written for the prompt: Clara x Rose Hogwarts AU - we're partners in divination, and i'm reading your tea leaves, and i don't know what i'm doing, so i just am guessing on images, but somehow every image i guess ends up having a romantic connotation, i swear i'm not doing this on purpose. Intended as a drabble, but it got away from me. First attempt at femslash._

Rose didn't know why she picked this subject. She really didn't. Maybe because Arithmancy sounded worse. Nothing with numbers for her, thank you very much. Martha suggested she should try it because apparently it was 'fascinating', but Rose opted out of it. It only took two classes with Professor Trelawney for her to regret the decision. Unfortunately, she stuck with the subject through third year, and had no chance to change it after. She was stuck with Trelawney until graduation. She had to fight the urge to shudder every time their teacher fixed her with a look through those giant glasses. That, and attempt to stay awake or not choke on the fumes that seemed to steal all the air out of the classroom.

Sighing, she sat down at one of the spare tables and looked around the classroom in disgust. There were barely any students there - no one was in a hurry when it came to Divination. Rose was about to take out some parchment and start writing a letter to her mum (she sent the last one about a month ago and knew her mother would be worried by now), when someone cleared their throat behind her. Whipping her head around, Rose stared up at a brunette with chocolate brown eyes. She had a small, impish smile on her face and was biting her lip nervously.

"Um, is this seat free?"

"Sure!"

When the other girl settled down Rose realized she never saw her before in school. "Are you new?"

"Yes. I was going to Beauxbatons for my first four years, but we moved with my parents. So, here I am. I heard a lot about Hogwarts over there. Well, after the second Wizarding War, I guess everyone has heard a lot about your school."

Rose shifted uncomfortably. Her dad died in the last war. She tended to avoid the subject as much as she could. Trying to change the subject after a few seconds of awkward silence, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Clara. Clara Oswald."

"Rose Tyler. Your name doesn't sound really French…"

"I'm not from France. My family moved there when I was five. We came back this summer. It's… a bit complicated."

"Oh," was all Rose could say. She usually had no trouble talking to strangers, but something about this girl made her all flustered and braindead. She was starting to get annoyed at her charming smile and was about to excuse herself and skip the class when Trelawney's eerie voice drifted into the room.

"Today, we shall attempt to unlock the secrets that our cups may present us with. Children, please grab a cup from the shelf and pour out some tea from the pot on your table. You will need your books to read the tealeaves. Switch the cups when you're ready and tell your partner whatever meaning the leaves may provide you with. Let us begin."

Clara stared in wide-eyed distaste as the Professor delivered her speech.

"Is she always like that?" she whispered to Rose as they made their way over to the shelf to retrieve two cups for themselves.

"Pretty much, yeah. They never tell the third years, that's how we all ended up here," Rose whispered back.

Clara giggled and poured some tea into their cups. Both girls rolled their eyes as Trelawney's voice drifted towards their table.

"Let the essence of the leaves emanate into your soul and speak to your spirit. Do you hear it? Can you feel it? Concentrate! Open your mind! Let the message reach your consciousness."

She rushed over to a Hufflepuff girl who gasped loudly and fell facedown onto her table.

"Careful with the gift, child! You mustn't let it overtake you completely."

Rose and Clara both shook with silent laughter as the Professor continued fussing and talking in an ethereal manner to the rest of the class. After the girl stopped feigning the vision she was having (Rose was sure it was all an act to get better grades), Trelawney returned to her seat at the front of the classroom and instructed the class to switch cups and read the leaves.

"Careful now! Open yourself up, but be careful about what you let in!"

Clara shook her head and took Rose's cup.

"I'll go first. So… um… I see a heart?" she looked up questioningly.

Rose nodded. She never had any idea about how to do this, so being equally clueless; she left the explanation to her partner.

"Well, a heart means love I guess. There is love in your future," she did her best imitation of Trelawney and Rose burst out into laughter. As soon as she did the Professor looked up from her own teacup sternly. Rose had to duck behind the table and retrieve Clara's cup to mask her merriment. She pretended to contemplate the shapes, but all she could really see in it was a rose.

"Well, you've got a rose. Um… that means… I am in your future," she also tried to imitate their teacher, but ended up in a fit of giggles.

"I wouldn't mind that," said Clara quickly then blushed a deep shade of crimson. It was rather becoming, Rose thought and smiled, tongue peeking out between her teeth.

Clearing her throat, Clara carried on, "Okay, so what else? I see… a ring. In the middle here," she pointed to her cup and Rose could immediately see the circle that Clara deemed a ring. "That means… you're probably gonna get married!"

"Well, you never know, I could get lucky! Right, what about yours then? I think I can see," she turned the cup around a few times, "a bed…"

"A bed?"

"Yes, look!" Rose handed the cup over to Clara, pointing at the outline of what could indeed be perceived as a four-poster bed, if one held the cup at the right angle.

"So, what does that mean then? I get the wedding night?" Clara joked. Then realizing what she said, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. It was Rose's turn to blush and look away.

Professor Trelawney chose this exact moment to appear at their table and ask about their progress. At their squeaked _'we're doing fine!'_ she asked them to demonstrate.

"Um… Um… okay." Clara tried to stop messing with her hair and took Rose's cup into her shaking hands. "I… erm… see… I see a… two people sitting in an armchair side by side in front of the fireplace!" she burst out. The Professor nodded encouragingly.

"And… that means… that Rose… is going to find… the right person soon?" her voice got rather high by the end of the sentence and the cup nearly fell out of her hands. She couldn't hear what the Professor replied over the sound of blood pounding in her ears.

Rose lifted her cup too.

"I think I see… I see two people dancing." She glanced up nervously at Trelawney but she just blinked back at her through those enormous glasses. "Which means… Clara will… find a dancing partner?" she finished flatly.

Trelawney shook her head at them, "Practice a little more, dear. I do not think you have got the gift, but with a bit of practice, you could be close to average".

Rose gaped at her and was about to retort when Clara took her hand and shook her head, smiling mischievously.

When the lesson was finally over - and they both managed to 'see' two people kissing at least twice -, Clara stopped Rose outside the Divination classroom and waited until everybody disappeared (including Trelawney, who mumbled something about lunch and shuffled off with a sigh). Then she took Rose's hand with a smile and asked with a grin, "So… about the kissing…"

Rose grinned back and led her down the corridor, stopping in front of a shadowy patch.

"I see you snogging the hell out of a Gryffindor named Rose Tyler near the Divination classroom…" she supplied with a giggle.

"Hm. I think Trelawney was wrong. You seem to have the gift - your prediction was surprisingly accurate!"

And with that Clara leaned in and brushed her lips gently over hers. They were found half an hour later by Peeves who managed to throw a racket and alert Filch to their whereabouts. They ran hand-in-hand towards Gryffindor tower, laughing all the way to the Fat Lady. Out of breath, Clara muttered the password and they sank down on the sofa in front of the fire. Taking Divination was good for something after all, Rose decided.

 **A/N:** _Thank you for reading. Your reviews and follows/favs make my day and keep me writing, so please leave one if you enjoyed this story._


End file.
